Evertime We Touch
by Liliana-chan
Summary: They all called her beautiful, but they had no idea. No idea at all. They admired her for her figure, for her hair, for her talent. For everything she was.[...] No one would see the signs. The signs of her real condition. Rape, Abuse, BoraxJuvia, Gruvia, NaLu, GaLe


**One Shot: Everytime We Touch  
Word Count: 4586  
Summary: The bluenette knew they were looking, and what they were saying.**

**They all called her beautiful, but they had no idea. No idea at all.**

**They admired her for her figure, for her hair, for her talent. For everything she was. Yes, she had lost weight, while her hair had grown out to reach her lower back, and her make up was put effectively on her. No one would see the signs.**

**The signs of her real condition. Rape, Abuse, BoraxJuvia, Gruvia, NaLu, GaLe  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

It was late afternoon,when Juvia reached the set, and she could not await the new project.

She passed several newbies, registering their awestruck stares. The bluenette knew they were looking, and what they were saying.

They all called her beautiful, but they had no idea. No idea at all.

They admired her for her figure, for her hair, for her talent. For everything she was. Yes, she had lost weight, while her hair had grown out to reach her lower back, and her make up was put effectively on her. No one would see the signs.

The signs of her real condition.

No one would see the dark circles under her eyes, her hip bones showing in a sickening way. In addition to that she was glad for her clumsiness and for her official relationship. Everyone believed her when she identified the bruises as hickeys, or from tripping.

Juvia tucked a strand of blue hair behind her ear, when she entered entered the set. She was a decent actress, so she could act over her inner turmoil. Yes, it definitely had its plus points to be a known actress.

But it had its dark sides as well.

If she had not become a known actress, she would not have to live in constant fear of being found out. He would kill her for sure, if that were the case.

Being lost in thoughts, she did not register some people, whom she knew all to well, to appear on the set as well.

"She really turned into a beauty. Not that she was not beautiful before, but she is gorgeous!", a female voice behind her exclaimed. "She did change a lot." The bluenette paused, recognizing the voice.

She spun around grinning "Gajeel-kun!", and ran towards the huge black haired man that she had always called her best friend. She engulfed him in a tight embrace, and he laughed "It is nice seeing you, as well, Rain Woman."

The two of them had been friends before they could even remember, as Gajeel's father Metallicana and her own mother Aquariana, had always arranged play dates for them before Juvia was able to walk or talk – she was two years younger them him.

After saying hi to her brotherly friend, she turned to the other two that were standing close to Gajeel. The female standing close to Gajeel was none other than Levy Mcgarden, whom Juvia had met in College. After saying hi to her as well, the bluenette turned around to see Gray Fullbuster

She had met him in College, too, and had to admit that she had formed a small crush on him. Not just a small crush. She fell in love with the guy!

But she had seen none of them since the incident four years ago. They had a huge fight, and although Juvia missed Gajeel and Gray more than anything, she could not go and meet them.

She felt storm gray eyes mustering her, from head to toe, and turned to the owner of the eyes.

"I did not know you three would be on the movie, as well.", Juvia smiled and Gray furrowed his brows. Something was different, though he was not able to put a finger on what, yet.

"Let us all get along well.", she smiled and then went on "Loki has asked me to get over there to get acquainted with everyone else.", she pointed over to the place where everyone had gathered and the group of four made their way over.

The director Loki, a blonde guy they all had met in college, greeted the four in a warmhearted way, while the rookie actors only stared at them in awe. Juvia smiled inwardly. What else was to be expected, the four were four of the most famous actors in whole Fiore!

"Hello everyone. I am Loki and I am the director. I am going to tell you about the plot of the movie.  
It will be a romantic comedy with music and singing. It will be a movie about a music band searching for a new female band member."

The movie starts with a concert of the band as an explanation, by the female protagonist. She introduces the band members.  
The next scene is right at the audition. The female protagonist, called Lillian, sits among the other girls auditioning. She listens to all of them nervously. Some were self-confident, others were making panic. Everyone knew of the moody band leader, Tony.  
Soon Lillian is called inside, together with four others.  
The girls are to introduce themselves, before singing their songs. Lillian is the last in her group . Tony interrupts the four others, and sends them out.

Then it is time for Lillian to sing her song. (_Everytime We touch_- Cascada). Tony interrupts her, and she thinks it is over. He tells her to sing an upbeat song. She starts singing _Stuck_(Stacie Orrico). When she is finished, the other female band members, Mary stands up, walking to the piano to sing a duet with Lillian.  
Tony stops Mary and says he will sing with Lillian (_Paradise_- Coldplay)

After the song, Tony stands up and walks out of the room, leaving Lillian standing in the middle of the room, feeling uneasy. The other two band members smile at her.  
When Tony comes back he tells her that the audition is called off, and that Lillian will be part of the band from then on. Lillian moves in with the others.

The next scenes shown are concerts, interviews and singing sessions in a studio.  
The fans accept her and she grows closer to the rest of the band. In a short time she is even able to crack Tony's shell and a love romance starts.  
Said romance is interrupted by the arrival of a new rivaling band. It is revealed that the band leader of that band, is Tony's ex-girlfriend. A love-triangle starts, when said girl (Lori) asks for Tony's forgiveness.  
Lillian thinks her chances of getting together with Toni are lost. She is nervous around him, and when Lori suggests that Lillian should leave the band, Lillian writes a letter to her new friends and leaves in the middle of the night, crying. She disappears.  
Some weeks she is at a small cafe where the television shows a live broadcast of the band's concert. Tony announces the next song and tells the story about a girl getting into his life and into his heart. But because of a horrible person's doing, she left his life. He dedicates the song to her and sing Lillian's audition song.  
Ashamed and touched Lillian runs to the concert hall and sneaks her way back stage. There she waits in Mary's dressing room, where she is discovered a minute later by Mary. Said female greets Lillian warmly and calls Tony and Chris (the other band member). The two come in and Tony rushes to Lillian to embrace her. A kissing scene follows.  
Lori comes into the room, to flirt with Tony. She sees the kiss and starts to stutter, until the security drags her out.

Juvia listened to Loki and waited for the cast to be announced.  
"Lori will be played by Erza. She could not be here today.", Loki explained, when he saw Juvia and the other three frown in wonder. Juvia nodded and Loki continued "Chris will be played by Gajeel, and Mary will be impersonated by Levy." The two mentioned actors smiled at each other. "The male protagonist Tony will be Gray and his counterpart will be Juvia."

Juvia swallowed. If he found out who she was supposed to fall in love with and kiss, he would kill her.

"We will meet again next week. Please take your scripts with you and learn the text.", after Loki had announced that Juvia got her phone out and left a message on his mailbox.

"Hey honey, It is me, Juvia. I will be on my way home then. When will you be home? I need to know so Juv- I can make dinner. Love you.", she said and sighed. She went on her way to the subway, but Levy held her up. "Do you still live in your old apartment? We can drive you there, as we will be going at a restaurant near it. Or do you want to go with us?", the smaller bluenette offered, but Juvia shook her head. "I have to cook dinner for my boyfriend. I am sorry. I do still live in the old apartment, but you do not have to-" Gajeel interrupted her ""Oh no Rainwoman. We insist."  
Juvia softened on the nickname Gajeel had given her in high school and nodded.

She had no choice, but to sit down in shot gun next to Gray, as Gajeel and Levy jumped into the back. For Juvia and Gray the way was awful, as they spent their time in an uneasy silence. Juvia was about to tell Gray to turn left, although she knew, that he knew very well where she lived, when her phone buzzed.  
"Sorry hon. Forgot to tell you... I'm on business trip 'till next month. Love you xoxo.", Juvia read the text and Levy exclaimed from behind her "Seems like you do have the time now. Gray please go to Fairies right away. Juvia will be eating with us." Juvia wanted to decline, but Gajeel smirked "No buts! We've got a lot to talk 'bout. You're comin' with us. Ge hee."

In the end, Juvia was rather glad she went with them. This way her mind was taken off her problems. Until Gajeel asked "You're still together with that idiot Bora? I thought I -", Levy interrupted him "Gajeel, Stop. She knows what we think of him. But it is her decision, who she is together with. Not yours." Gray snorted, and Juvia looked down on her hands, ashamed. "For this unneeded comment you will pay for all of our meals.", Levy ordered and Gajeel raised a brow. "Why yours and strippers meal, too?", he asked and Levy answered "You ruined the mood. And you would have to for mine anyway.", to prove her point she held up her right hand, showing an engagement ring.

"Whoa! Congratulations Gajeel-kun, Levy-san.", Juvia smiled sincerely and felt Gray's eyes on her face. Still smiling she turned to him.

Their eyes locked and Juvia could feel butterflies in her stomach. '_This is bad_, she thought and tried to avert her eyes from his. It turned out to be impossible to do so, and silence appeared.

Gray could not believe it. He had been watching her the whole time and all he ever saw was a fake expression. Something was wrong with her. When did she go and fake her smiles? All the time he knew her, she would not show a fake smile. She never did smile very often, but when she did, it was sincere, just like the smile he had seen a moment ago. Why did she fake smiles now? Something was wrong with her and he decided that he had found out what.

About two hours later, Gray drove her to the apartment, and she waved him off. Juvia quickly entered her apartment, and literally ran to the telephone, checking the answering machine.

23 new messages. All from him. Just as she was about to call him back, the phone rang and she answered it.  
"Yes. - Yes Bora, I was out. - Fitness center. - I am sorry, I met Lucy there, and we talked, and went to the onsen to relax a bit. - A salad. - I weigh 37 kg(*) now. - But I have already lost... - Yes, I understand. - No I do not want that. - Yes. Me, too. - Bye."  
Before Bora had the chance to call Lucy to confirm what Juvia had told him, Juvia had already called the blonde. When Lucy picked up,Juvia quickly explained what she had told Bora, before promising to tell her the real story later.

After ending the call, she took the phone with her and took a bath, where she started to learn her text. When it came to the songs she was supposed to sing, she softly hummed them, learning the text for those songs, as well.  
After having finished her bath she took out her diary. Bora did not know it existed, and it was good like that. Juvia began to write.

_Dear Diary,  
Today I met Gajeel-kun, Levy-san and Gray-sama. Gajeel-kun and Levy-san are engaged, which is great. I am very afraid right now. I have been light-headed lately. I guess it is because of the weight I lost. And I am afraid, because I think... no I know that Gray-sama thinks something is wrong with me. I have to hide it better from now on. Juvia will go to bed now. _

She signed the entry and put the book away. She had just laid down in her bed, she received a text message from Gajeel. "levy says you're to meet us tomorrow at fairies round 9. bring your script with you. ge hee."(*), The bluenette typed a short reply, telling Gajeel that she would be there. Afterward she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

She dreamed a confusing mixture of memories, and situations she would not have dared dreaming of.  
She dreamed of the incident, of the heated one night stand she once had, of moments from the movie, her kissing Gray.  
Of being hit by Bora  
Of being screamed at by him.  
Of being rape-

Juvia woke up before the dream went to far. Her cellphone was ringing. She answered and was surprised to hear Grays voice,"Juvia?". She answered with a quick good morning. He went on "I hope I didn't wake you, but Levy asked me to fetch you before I go to Fairies." "That's very nice. And it was actually good to wake Juv- me." "Have you been crying?", Gray asked

Juvia was surprised. She had not realized, that she was crying before. After gulping she answered "A bit. I just woke up from a nightmare." "Oh... If you want to talk about it- I mean... " "Juvia understands and wants to thank you. But I'll have to get ready now." They said their goodbyes and Juvia started to cry even harder.

She let out everything, that was bottled up inside her, at once.  
The disappointment. The hurt. The hate she felt for her boyfriend. The despair.  
The feelings for Gray, that had been slumbering inside her the past years.  
She tears shook her as she crouched on her bed, and when she was finished she felt oddly relieved.

She made a decision. If Gray and she were ever alone and if he ever asked her relationship, she would tell him everything. And she would ask for his help. She was sure, that he would know a way out of her hell.

She went to the bathroom to change and while she was brushing her teeth, she was actually happy, that Bora did not care for her job. She would have to lie to him, if he did. And he would punish her for lying, after finding out the truth.  
She saw the lighter bruises on her arms and shoulder fading, and thus was glad of his absence.

Juvia had just put on her underwear, when the doorbell rang. After putting on a white shirt quickly, she hurried to the door to open it. It was Gray, who was half an hour early. "Good morning", she chirped, smiling. Gray looked at her attire and swallowed. He had noticed two things.  
Her attire was rather revealing. Through the white shirt, her dark blue bra was visible. Due to the shirt stopping at the bluenette's hipbones he was able to see matching panties.  
What worried him were the bruises that were visible on the revealed skin.  
And not only that. He realized that she was awfully skinny.  
When he saw how much her hipbones were to be seen, he wanted to feed her, as if she was a small bird in winter.

Juvia invited him in inside and poured him a cup of coffee before she excused herself to get ready.  
Seven minutes later she came back into the living room.  
Her blue hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she wore a blue blouse, together with a black pleated skirt, over a blue pantyhose and black boots.  
"Juvia is ready... Let us go. The other must wait for us already.", she smiled and Gray nodded, having decided to ask about the bruises later.

She got her bag and they went down to his car.  
Not much later they found themselves at Fairies, and were surprised to see Erza Scarlet sitting at a table with Levy and Gajeel. "There they are. Gray, Juvia, over here!", Levy waved them over and the two sat down next to each other.  
"It is good to see the two of you finally together.", Erza smiled, and Juvia blushed a bright red. "They aren't together. The Rainwoman's still together with the assh- with Bora!", Gajeel explained. "Still? What a pity. I have always thought you were so cute together. As did Mira.", the red haired woman answered. "You still are good friends with her?", Juvia asked and Erza only nodded.

The Scarlet looked at Juvia and furrowed her brows "By the way Juvia you do not look so good. Is something wrong?", she asked and Juvia gulped "I had a nightmare last night, and did not sleep all to well.", Erza raised a brow but let it drop anyway.

Gray and Juvia both ordered breakfast and the five began to go through their scripts together. They spent the whole day at Fairies and repeated the whole day as a routine for the rest of the week.  
Gray noticed, that Juvia became more like her old self throughout the whole week. She even seemed to gain some weight. He thought that everything would turn better for her until he went to fetch her the morning before the beginning of the filming.  
When she opened the door for him she was not crying, but there were tears in her eyes, threatening to spill, and she held a high level of fear in them.  
Juvia pulled him into the room, and closed the door. Then she slowly turned to him. The tears were raining down her cheeks.

"Juvia overslept. We'll be late. Gray", he quickly send the text to Levy and put his phone away.  
Then he pulled the hysterical girl into his arms, and murmured soft words into her ear to calm her down. When her tears had stopped, Gray took her to the couch, telling her to sit down there, and went to make tea for the two.  
When he got back, he put the two cups down, and embraced the bluenette again. "What's wrong Juvia?", Gray asked quietly, and she sobbed. "He is going to kill me, Gray." "Who is going to kill you? Bora? Why would he do such a thing? I thought you loved each other", the he asked in a quite bitter tone, Juvia shook her head "I am only his trophy. I know he is cheating on me. He does not know I know. Juvia is sure you noticed the bruises. How skinny I am", Gray nodded in reply.

She told him everything.  
She told him that Bora thought she was too fat, thus made her lose weight until she weighed 32 kg(*). Not enough.  
She had to keep her hair long, although it was always getting in the way.  
She had to lose her 3rd person habit.  
He wanted her to be perfect. Whenever she 'misbehaved' he would punish her.  
He hit her, when she defended herself, or struggled, he would hit her even harder. Sometimes, he would hold her neck and try to choke her.

Gray asked the bluenette why she did not break up with him and got as an answer: "He'd kill me."

Then she told Gray, that in the beginning of the relationship, she really loved Bora, but it was already too late, when she realized in which direction it was going.  
"He will beat me to death, if I break up with him. I gained weight. He will punish me, when he finds out!", Juvia buried her face into Gray's shoulder, who softly stroked her hair. He was about to say something when the phone rang.

Juvia went to pick it up and her face told Gray it was Bora. "Hey Bora.", she tried to sound as cheerful as possible. "Yes.- I was just on my way out to learn my text with some other cast members.- No you do not.- What? Tomorrow evening?- No. No, I am happy.- Yes.- Me,too.- Bye."

She put the phone back and turned around. "He will be back tomorrow.". She looked Gray in the eye and broke down, once more. Gray embraced her again and got his phone out.  
"Levy, I'm sorry, something came up. - We won't be able to make it.- No everything is alright. - I can't tell you, sorry.- Yes.- See you tomorrow."

He turned to the bluenette. "We'll have to get you out of here. I've got an idea. How about you write him a letter, and I'll get you before he's back? Then I'll protect you, and you'll be safe. Then he won't be able to do anything to you.", Gray told her and she thought about it "But you do not have to get involved into the whole matter. Juvia does not want you to get hurt."

He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll protect you, no matter what happens."

The idea was settled. For the rest of the day, they spent their time packing her stuff and putting it into his car. They also wrote the letter together.

"By the way... does he know of us?", Gray asked, and Juvia blushed "Yes, I told him about our one night stand. That was the time he punished me for the first time. That was the moment, in which I realized it was too late."

She was about to say something, when she felt his lips on hers.

Juvia felt her heart soaring. She had wished for this to happen for four years now and kissed him back passionately. His mouth left hers and he began nibbling at her neck. Juvia shed tears of happiness, when Gray caressed her bruises and when he made love to her. It had been some time since someone had been so gentle to her.

When Juvia woke up in this arms, the following morning, the feeling of happiness bubbled up in her, again.  
After readying themselves for the day, the two of them went to the filming set together putting everything except the letter and a bag into Gray's car.

They only told Juvia's make-up artist, Lucy Dragneel, what had happened. The pregnant woman was overjoyed for her friend.

The filming started and they went through the scenes quickly, and the shoot ended with the scene were Lilian's song (_Everytime we touch)_ was sung.  
Juvia was supposed to stand in front of her friends and to sing. During the song she unknowingly looked at Gray, who waited for his key word, to stop her, but he could not help but smile for a nanosecond, so only Juvia could see it.  
"That was brilliant everybody. Thank you for your hard work today. You are dismissed for today. See you tomorrow.", Loki announced.

"You'll just put the letter there and take the bag.", Gray told her and Juvia smiled. "Juvia knows. Do not worry. Everything will turn out right. Juvia will call you when she is ready." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the car.  
Neither her nor Gray were able to notice that they had been watched.

Juvia went into her apartment and got everything ready. She looked around one last time to check, if she had forgotten something, when she heard the door open.  
"Juvia are you there? What's this?", she heard Boru's voice and figured he found the letter. The bluenette quickly hid in the bathroom and locked the door.  
"Juvia, what's this about? Open the door!", Bora growled angrily hitting the door again and again. Juvia looked over to the window, thinking of a way to get away.  
She dismissed the idea of jumping, as she was on the 9th story. On the other hand... if Bora got his hands on her... She would rather survive a jump from this height, than his punishment.

She strode to the window and was about to jump, when the door opened and Bora stormed in. He reached in her in seconds and pulled her into him hard. "Don't you dare leave me for that childhood crush of yours! He's useless. Just like you. He won't find you attractive anyway, you wench! Just look how fat you've gotten!", he yelled and teared her into the bedroom by her hair.

Tears built up in Juvia's eyes and she screamed. Bora held his hand over her mouth and she bit it. "Crazy wench! You'll pay for that!", he yelled angrily and threw her onto the bed. He ripped her clothes odd her and started to hit her.  
When he did not hear her scream like he wanted her to scream he took her violently.

Juvia tried her best to do the same she always did during her punishment. It may sound weird, but it felt like she left her body and went to another place.  
But in that very moment it did not work. All she could feel was pain all over her body.

Gray had waited for her to call him for an hour now and had the feeling something was wrong. He drove to her apartment building and when he saw Bora coming out of the building he hid in his car. He would have done something to Bora right there, but he had the feeling, that Juvia needed him. He ran up the stairs to the apartment to find the door widely open.

From the outside you were able to hear a sound as pitiful as a puppy's cry, and when Gray got into the room, he recognized it. The whimper was caused by Juvia's voice. He ran into the room, only to find her laying on her bed beaten green and blue. She was naked and Gray realized what Bora seemed to have done to her.

"_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling,'cause everytime we kiss, I swear-I swear", _she tried to sing, but her voice broke. Her sight was locked and she looked straight ahead.  
The bluenette looked like a broken puppet.

Gray held her until the ambulance came, afraid to lose her.

"Abusive boyfriend tried to kill Juvia Loxar", the headline said and Juvia rolled her eyes. The filming had just ended and now all the attention was on this scandal.  
"Juvia hates this.", she said and her boyfriend smiled at her "I'm sorry about that. But you can't change that now." Their friends who all stayed over smiled. Lucy Dragneel grinned smugly and asked "Then why not change it? I have a suggestion. Why do not try 'Juvia Loxar, already knocked up by new boyfriend.

Annotations:  
[...]37 kg[...]~ 82 pounds; […] 32 kg [...]~ 70,4 pounds

Gajeels text message: I do not picture Gajeel as someone who checks his text messages for capital and small letters


End file.
